Often, electronic and hydraulic devices may be situated in inaccessible locations. This inaccessibility may be problematic when it is desirable to isolate one or more of these devices from a larger system. For example, during hydrocarbon exploration and recovery operations, it is common for electronic and hydraulic devices to be operating in a borehole in an earth formation. These devices or nodes may be in communication with other devices and surface operations. Many nodes may be operating in parallel, such that a failure of one device may generate a failure in the whole system. During operations, it may become desirable for communication with one or more devices to be terminated while the device(s) are at their subsurface location. The termination of communication may be used to clear a whole system failure generated by one or more of the nodes. The present disclosure addresses terminating communication with one or more of such nodes.